1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheaths for knives. More particularly, the invention relates to sheaths for fixed blade knives wherein the sheaths are adapted for attachment to belts worn by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Classically, sheaths for fixed blade knives have been made of leather and include a blade-contoured pocket defined by front and rear strips of leather which are affixed to one another by stitching. Frequently the blade pocket is reinforced in its edge stitching periphery by rivets. The rear leather strip usually extends beyond the upper end of the blade pocket and includes belts slots for mounting the sheath to the wearers belt. Also, the upper end portion of the rear leather strip bears a safety strap (usually with a snap fastener) which surrounds the knife handle and maintains the knife within the sheath against accidental dislodgement.
In recent years knife sheaths for fixed blade knives have also been fabricated from high strength fabrics including tightly woven nylon fabric materials. Both leather and fabric knife sheaths are subject to wear and tear and when they become soiled can not be easily cleaned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives which is of one piece molded plastic construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives which can be injection molded of polyethylene or other suitable plastic material.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives which is of one piece molded construction and includes support means for removably attaching the sheath to the belt of the wearer.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives which is of one piece molded construction and which includes means at the upper end of the blade pocket for gripping the knife handle to maintain the knife from accidental dislodgement from the sheath.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives molded of suitable plastic material which is sufficiently strong to resist abusive use and is still sufficiently flexible in its upper blade pocket structure to allow the insertion of the blade into the pocket with gripping retention of the knife within the sheath against accidental dislodgement.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a sheath for fixed blade knives which is of one piece molded construction and which does not require a safety strap for maintaining the knife within the sheath to protect the knife from accidental dislodgement from the sheath.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide, in combination, a fixed blade knife with molded handle and a one piece molded sheath including a blade-contoured pocket for receiving the knife blade, the upper end of the blade-contoured pocket including means for gripping the handle of the knife to maintain the knife within the sheath against accidental dislodgement.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.